disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine, Mine, Mine
"Mine, Mine, Mine" is a song featured in Disney's feature film Pocahontas, sung by Ratcliffe, Wiggins and John Smith. Lyrics Ratcliffe: The gold of Cortes The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine English Settlers: Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe: Oh, how I love it! Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe: Riches for cheap! Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe and Wiggins There'll be heaps of it... Ratcliffe: And I'll be on top of the heap! My rivals back home It's not that I'm bitter But think how they'll squirm When they see how I glitter! The ladies at court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He'll knight me... no, lord me! It's mine, mine, mine For the taking It's mine, boys Mine me that gold! With those nuggets dug... It's glory they'll gimme My dear friend, King Jimmy Will probably build me a shrine When all of the gold... is mine! English Settlers: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig! Smith: All of my life, I have searched for a land Like this one A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design Hundreds of dangers await And I don't plan to miss one In a land I can claim A land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine! Ratcliffe: Keep on working, lads Don't be shirking, lads Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold Beautiful gold English Settlers: Mine Find a mother lode Then find another load! Dig! Dig! and diggety Dig! Dig! for that gold All: Make this island My land! Ratcliffe: Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys But I've got this crick in me spine Smith:'''This land we behold... '''Ratcliffe: This beauty untold... Smith: A man can be bold! Ratcliffe: It all can be sold! And the gold Is... Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! 'English Settlers:'So go for the gold We know which is here All the riches here From this minute This land and what's in it is Mine! Dig and dig and diggety-dig! Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine! Trivia *This is the second song in which an actor does two characters at once (in this case, it's David Ogden Stiers voicing both Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins). The first song was Be Prepared. *Originally, after the final verse, the camera was to zoom out, showing the destruction and desolation that Ratcliffe's men had done to the area. However, after a negative reaction from test audiences, the ending was changed to simply zooming up to Ratcliffe's face while he smiled menacingly. Videos Pocahontas "Mine, Mine" original Ending fr:L'Or de Virginie Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Pocahontas songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs Category:Halloween songs